Barbie Spin N Ride
BARBIE® SPIN 'N RIDE™ PUPS With two pets included for the ride, Barbie® doll is off on her next big adventure, just like in the movie! As the bike is pushed forward, Barbie® doll really pedals and the dogs move with her on their skateboards. One dog even spins around the other -- so fun! To get the action started, place Barbie® doll on the bicycle seat and clip her feet and hands into the pedals and handlebars; place the mommy dog on the big skateboard; and put her puppy on the little one. Then push forward and see them all move together -- wow! Barbie® doll's legs really pedal while the mommy dog skateboards forward and the puppy skateboards in circles around her mom on her own skateboard. It's total fun, exciting movement and realistic bike-riding action! Barbie® doll is ready for adventure in her "hero" outfit seen in the movie: a floral tunic and blue plastic pants (non-removable) with boots and a pink helmet for safety, of course! Barbie® doll's bicycle is just as stylish designed in pink and teal with silvery handlebars. Recreate favorite scenes from the movie or tell new puppy tales with this fabulous set that captures the adventurous action -- everyone rides together! * Features * Barbie® Doll Comes with a Bicycle and 2 Adorable Pets! Barbie® dolls and her puppy pals really know how to ride! In Barbie™ and Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure, Barbie™ and her sisters set out on an exciting adventure to find long-lost treasure, and their new puppy friends come along. Fans can recreate favorite scenes with this fabulous bike seen in the movie, and fellow animal lovers will love taking these adorable dogs for a ride. The bike has an attachment with two puppy-sized skateboards that lets a mommy dog and her puppy -- both dogs are included! -- join Barbie® doll in the bicycling action with skateboard-spinning movement! * They All Ride Together! Designed with signature Barbie® style, this bike is ready to roll. Fix the mommy dog on the large, pink skateboard attachment and the puppy on the smaller purple one (or leave the skateboard attachment off for a classic ride). Clip Barbie® doll into the pink seat, attach her hands to the silvery handlebars and place her feet in the silvery pedals -- don’t forget to put on her pink helmet! Then push. It’s a whirl of activity! The bike’s pink wheels roll forward, Barbie® doll’s legs pedal and the mommy dog moves forward on her skateboard while the little one spins in circles around her! The action adds fabulous fun and inspires imaginations. * Fashion-Forward Outfit for Barbie® Doll Barbie® doll is dressed to save the day. Wearing her “hero” outfit from the movie, she looks casually cool in blue plastic pants (non-removable), a striped and floral tunic and trendy boots. Her two pets, included, are adorable. The mommy dog is pretty standing on all fours, while the puppy charms in a spin-ready crouch. * Spin and Ride the Day Away! Take this adventurous trio out on a ride, whether looking for hidden treasure or a fun picnic lunch. The pedaling and spinning action adds tons of fun, inspiring creativity by letting them spin their own “tails” of adventure. With room for Barbie® and both of her pets, let your imagination ride off into the distance. * What’s in the Box? Features ** Experience the excitement of the new movie Barbie™ and Her Sisters in The Great Puppy Adventure with this Barbie® doll, bicycle and pet set that lets fans create exciting motion with a simple push! ** Just push the bike forward, and Barbie® doll really pedals while the dogs spin and ride on their skateboards so they all move together! ** Simply place Barbie® doll on the bicycle seat and clip her feet and hands into the pedals and handlebars; place the mommy dog on the big skateboard; and put her puppy on the little one. ** Push forward to see Barbie® doll pedal, the mommy dog skate forward and the puppy skateboard in circles around her mom -- awesome action! ** Barbie® doll wears her “hero” outfit seen in the movie: a floral tunic and blue plastic pants (non-removable) with black boots and a pink helmet. ** The bicycle is just as stylish designed in pink and blue with silvery handlebars with two skateboard attachments for tons of puppy skateboard-riding fun! ** Recreate your favorite scenes from the film or tell new puppy tales! Age Grade 3Y+ LEGAL ©2015 Mattel Images Category:Merchandise